Legend of the Rumoured Degel
by TragicHeart
Summary: In a kingdom of Devils and Angels, a Degel devil and angel mixedis born. She is not supposed to exist, and is supposedly cursed in legends. Then a war breaks out, Devils vs. Angels and to make it worse, the Degel has to stop it wo showing she is Degel


**_Legend of the Rumoured Degel_**

**Chapter One: Legend Page 1**

I cried. Not because of tragedy, not because of joy, but because I had just been born.

This life was not a celebration, because I was a Degel. A Degel is a Devil and a Angel mixed, which is rumored to mean death in Ethopinea, my kingdom.

The doctor glared at me in horror, and then warned my parents. "This child is Degel, a race of death! As symbol of Death, she must not be shown. She brings devastation to Ethopinea! Absolutely, under _no circumstances _can anyone know about her! She must live a life in hiding. Your child is Death itself, and she must hide, or she will kill us all, and destroy Ethopinea! King and Queen, it is not that I'm being disrespectful, but it is that you will be murdered if rumors about this child spread! The war's bad enough, so please, for your own good, keep Alissya away! I will doctor her, just keep her out of existence!"

My parents glanced at each other. Could I be the cause of the war in Ethopinea? Was this why it was Devils vs. Angels? Was I the reason that the Destiny Fortune rang?

I had to be. I was the only possible explanation.

First though, I feel I must explain. I am Alissya Crysline Melindor. My parents are king and queen of Ethopinea, a great kingdom of devils and angels. The Destiny Fortune rings and chimes over our kingdom every time there will be hatred and devastation, or love and peace.

There are different rings for the two things. The Hatred Bell sounds like a drumbeat. The Love Bell is the sound of wind chimes flowing in the wind. When the war started, and when my mother was pregnant with me, the Hatred Bell went for one hour. Now I know why.

Since I am a Degel, I bend normal balance. That is why no one must know I exist. I give off signs of Devils and Angels: Coming out of my sandy brown hair are two devil ears glowing bright red, and above them is a golden halo. I have a long devil tail, and white wings with a hint of gold sprouting out of my back. My hazel eyes always show off an angelic gleam, but my mouth always has had two demonic fangs on the roof, just like a vampire.

"This is very well obvious, is it not?," my mother asked, her blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight. Her wings folded back. She wasn't evil, but if she found out something bad, she'd want it demolished. Including me.

"What's obvious?," my dad pondered aloud. He's a Devil, but he's not as evil or hideous as you might imagine. He liked to give bad things a chance; he doesn't very much appreciate their destruction. Maybe that's why

**Page 2**

he liked me.

Mom's halo glowed brightly. "We must get rid of her! You heard Doctor Shynii, she is _death_!"

"Well I'll take care of her if you like!," Father argued, and he ripped me from my mother's arms.

Mom gave in. She hated fights, and besides, she needed to rest. She lay her head down, her dark brown hair glittering beautifully.

My father gazed into my eyes with his own. He comforted me, saying, "It is alright Alissya, just sleep little one. Good girl." He pat my mom's head, looking into the sky with his gleaming eyes sparkling harder than ever before. He purred, "A legend is born."

**Chapter Two: Love Me Page 3**

I stared out the window glazed with rain twelve years later. Children were running home from school, excited to be free.

Instantly, I was reminded of seven years earlier when I got dressed up in the uniform for Saint Destiny's Elementary School: a red ribbon, a white shirt with blue collar and tie, and a white skirt with tennis shoes and knee-high socks.

That was when my father explained that I wasn't aloud at school because of my being a Degel. That was when it clicked that I was hated, and not supposed to be here. Most importantly, that was when I respected my dad even more for still loving me.

I wished once again that people didn't think I was bad. After all, the worst destruction I've ever caused was temper tantrums as a toddler, and even then I wasn't too horrible.

I turned back to my own school: my room. I was Degel Hope Intermediate School. I'd set my stuffed animals, my only friends other than my father, on my bed. "Attention class." I said very business-like and orderly. "It's study time! Grab a buddy that you won't talk with and take out your worksheets on the alphabet. Today will be an extremely important lesson, children. I will mould your brains into great minds, and you will write the alphabet most easily."

I took out a textbook Dad bought me. It was basic things, like grammar and the alphabet. It also had stories to practice reading, and math. With a little bit of social studies and science, it was all I needed for Degel Hope Intermediate.

As I was dyslexic, and I had to teach myself everything, mostly, my handwriting was very shabby. I wrote "love me" my favorite sentence with the 'L' backwards. I did the same with the 'e' in 'love' and the 'e' in 'me'.

Love me, please, was my favorite sentence because it was true: no one loved me.

Just as I flipped to the page with the alphabet, Dad entered my room. "Hello, my sweet. Working, I see? Good girl! Way to keep yourself busy! You're coming along great, Alissya. Just coming to say I love you before work, so, I love you!" He hugged me. I smiled goofily.

**Page 4**

Dad watched me work on my messy L's. He helped me get them right. "I'll teach you cursive tomorrow, little girl. Love you." He left my room. I was suddenly embarrassed about the mess in it.

I turned to another sheet of paper. But instead of writing love me, I traced some letters out in cursive with great difficulty.

It came out as 'Daddy does love me!'

"And that, children," I explained conclusively to the animals, remembering I was supposed to be in school. "is how you write!"

With that done, I shuffled my animals around and climbed into bed, holding my new sheet of paper. I drew a picture of Dad and I hugging.

I fell asleep, murmuring, "Daddy does love me…" I contently slept, the rain sounding like a lullaby. I used power from an Angel and made the bed rock, like an enchantment. It was comforting, and I was happy.

Devils have powers, just like Angels do. Degels have a mix of those powers, and some more powerful ones alone. Angels' powers are sweet, such as comforting rocking, house chores (which makes me wonder why we bothered to hire maids here), and others. One power is to be used for emergencies as an Angel, which is a summoning. I haven't tried it, but I discovered from books that you simply summon bows and an arrow, and-BAM-you're eligible to fight. Devils' powers are more dangerous, like fires (actually quite handy for roasting), and such and such. They also have an emergency-only power. Degels have other powers entirely, which I had not tried, as I was forbidden to use anything that might hint that the King and Queen of Ethopinea have a Degel in their midst.

The morning was hectic for my parents. My sister was off at school, and so was my brother. They're twins; it's just that my brother's an angel, and my sister's a devil.

My parents, however, were wide awake. I snuck up to the door to hear a deep voice and a light, feathery voice. I heard my father first. "Look, that kid has some gifts! Her powers are strong, as a Devil, Angel, and a Degel! She can't be cooped up! If I disguised her as a gothic angel, there's no way any one would realize who she truly was. Please?" Father pleaded.

I couldn't believe my ears. Was my fathering asking to rescue me from my room? After all this time? Yes! He was!

**Page 5**

My mother, however, was too cautious to allow me to roam. "No, Redicus. If she is caught? What's her cover? Too much is at risk with her outside. She belongs in this house, and she is fine. I won't let her go to the outdoors. It is just not right."

As it turns, Father had every answer to all her questions and concerns. "She will not be caught, Lucille, and her cover shall be a girl Dansiya baby sits." (Dansiya is my sister. If you're terribly slow, Redicus is my father, and Lucille my mom. For the record, Keanu is my brother.) "Now, Lucille," (Father's eyes grew a bloody red) "let Alissya go."

My mom isn't one to fight, and she knows when devils' eyes glow that color, it's time to back off. Mother gave in, and after hearing footsteps echo down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, Father pecked his head into my room.

His sequin green eyes shone, and his sleek black hair shimmered. "Hey, Kiddo. Listen, Alissya, I was wondering if you'd be interested in accompanying me to a treat? Your mother agrees, and I'll take you if you dress up like a gothic angel. I believe Dansiya has one from Halloween. I'd love for you to assist me." He smiled pearly white teeth. "It sounds as if I'm asking you out for a date, doesn't it? Well, I can't wait for tomorrow." Shaking his head, he hastily added, "That is, of course, if you wanted to go."

I smiled his same, gorgeous smile, dimples and all. "I'd enjoy that a bunch, Father. Where we headed?"

"Aaah, well, nowhere big, I'm afraid. Just maybe to the ice cream parlour. Maybe we'll visit the zoo or park. I don't know. I don't have anything planned tomorrow for the war or as king, so we can spend all day out. However, if we went somewhere big, I fear you'd attract too much attention, sweetheart. I'm horribly sorry about that." He really did look disappointed.

Dispite his sorrow, I was elated. I knew it was supposed to be a sorry moment that I was not able to attend a more enchanting place, but I was happy to be going out at all. "Splendid!" I blurted.

We stood as my heart raced and my eyes drowned in his. This time Father broke the ice. "Er, yeah. Well, I'll, uh, be downstairs eating

**Page 6**

breakfast." Realizing that he was stammering, he added in a fatherly manner, "You left your shoes near the dining table. You need to pick them up soon."

I laughed so much I cried after he'd left. I was, after all, going to have the day of a lifetime tomorrow. My teardrops were like acid. They were Devils' Eye.

Another thing about devils you might need to know: when they cry, not from tragic or rage, but from something pure and beautiful, their tears come out as acid. That's what I was crying. It's extremely rare.

So Dad really does love me.

Always has, always will.

I love him, too.

Always have, always will.

Never won't. "I need to get ready…!" I said to myself, and I pulled out a black wig that Dansiya had used for Halloween. Getting together my outfit, I nearly forgot that I was a Degel.

Funny thing was, I didn't care if I was.

**Chapter Three: Not Another Day Out Page 7**

"For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow!" I sang, strolling out to the carriage.

It was the next day, and the sun was bright and shining, as if happy for me.

Dad had the carriage washed, and it was gleaming beautifully. It was white, had gorgeous gold-rimmed windows, and was led by two precious black horses.

As soon as the carriage started moving, Dad asked me a question. A very important question: "Do you want to go to the ice cream parlour first?"

"Yes, please!" I responded eagerly.

"Right, then." Father looked ahead and, in my opinion, he looked very kinglike.

We showed up at the parlour. Since I haven't ever been to an ice cream parlour, I thought it was very astounding. "Oh!" I gasped at the sight of multicolored umbrellas covering small, round tables and red stools that looked like they were from the 50's.

"Don't look as though this was your first time, Alissya!" Dad murmured. "Do you _want_ to be caught, child?" Even though his voice was cold, I could tell he was still delighted that I was able to go outside.

Dad tugged me by the hand and before I knew it, I was standing right outside a window, a chubby man with a paper hat and apron talking with my father. "Yes, sir, you've got my order correct. I'd like two Orange Sherberts," Dad said to the man.

"No problem, sir. Uh, sir, if you don't mind my asking, are you the King," the man in the paper hat asked. His eyes grew large, and if you ask me, he looked ridiculous considering he was wearing a paper hat and his mouth was gaping open. "So you are! Uh, don't mind paying, sir, it's on the house." Suddenly, the man looked curiously at me. "Who, may I ask, is this young lady?"

Dad looked at me as if I wasn't there. "She's just a child my daughter baby sits. I'm taking her home, but we decided to stop here."

"I see," said the man, although he looked at me quite oddly. You would too if you'd seen me: I was wearing a tight hat that covered my horns, and I looked foolish in the baggy pants I was styling to keep my tail from showing.

**Page 8**

My dad must have sensed that the man was studying me a little too closely, and, fearing that the man would see my tail spike out, he added "So, are the ice creams ready yet?"

The man at the window hastily turned his gaze from me and replied "Of course. Two Orange Sherberts, here you go!" We gratefully accepted our treat, and my dad insisted on paying the guy, anyway.

As soon as we leaped in the carriage licking our treats, Dad asked me where I wanted to go next. I was too excited to pick, so I said coolly, "Your pick, Dad."

"Well, the park or the store might be nice. Want to try those," he asked.

I was trying to play it cool, but I "overheard" Dansiya talking about them on the phone with her friends, so I sounded more like a two year old when I chanted, "Both! Both! Both!"

Dad smiled at my immaturity. "Okay, babe, both it is." With that said, we left the parlour and showed up at the store. It was called _New Looks._

I tried on everything I thought might look the slightest bit cool (which was a lot, seeing as I had no sense of style being locked up like Rapunzel). I'm pretty sure Dad was especially happy that I decided to purchase a pink, sparkly shirt that read "Daddy's Purfect Little Girl" with a picture of a cat with blue sapphire eyes and a pearl necklace (oh yeah, New Looks is very expensive).

I was wearing the cat shirt over my own shabby one at the park when we arrived with all my new stuff.

Dad was pushing me on the swings, when a strong wind blew with the wind of the swings, knocking off my wig (I'd taken off my hat, so the wig was the only thing covering my horns).

My cover was blown, and what stunk even more was that the park was really populated today.

A kid looked up from the sandbox. "Degel! The wretched Degel! Ack! Help me! Save me," the angel cried.

"Thanks, kid! That's right, just yell it out," I shouted. That probably wasn't the brightest thing I could've said at the time.

Dad yanked me and grabbed my wig, trying to hide his face behind it. We threw ourselves and everything we had in the carriage and rode off back to the Roman Flower (which is the King and Queen's home).

**Page 9**

Our castle was surrounded by citizens and reporters, all itching to know what just happened. Things spread fast, and this was important. "Well, it seems as though I have a lot of questions to answer, huh, kiddo?"

Surprisingly enough, Dad didn't look angered by the people or with me. "Even though this is not just another day out, Alissya, I loved it. I won't let them know. Don't worry."

I smiled as he kissed me and left. Then I said to myself, "That's just the problem. He won't let them know. I want to exist. Why can't I?"

I waited in the carriage as I saw the crowd cover Dad and yell with their questions.

Just then, a voice made me jump. A deep voice I wasn't able to recognize whispered the same question I'd just asked in my ear, making the hairs on my neck prickle. "Why can't I?" it asked.

I turned around and seeing what just asked my question, I screamed.


End file.
